Lucy's Childhood
by Panthers and Lilies
Summary: Memories are what you will always have, no matter how much you don't want to remember them Lucy... both the good times and the bad...
1. Beginning

Lucy's Childhood

Chapter 1

The girl sat peacefully, sheltered from the breeze by the rainbow petals and sturdy branches of the magnolia tree. She could hear the voices of those that she had left behind. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and reminisced.

"Lucy! Come back!" The desperate cry echoed across the beautiful garden. The little blond Lucy, hair and dress in disarray, dashed up the nearest cherry tree as sakura blossoms rained down. A woman ran into view, her expensive dress sweeping the stone tiles of the garden path. Giggling, Lucy slowly climbed higher, trying to avoid the lady. In her haste, she put her foot on a thin branch that couldn't support her weight. It snapped off the tree, sending the little girl falling to the ground. Screaming, Lucy could only watch as she plummeted down towards the cold hard stone. Everything blended together. Lucy's vision blurred. In the distance she heard shouts of alarm. Lucy closed her eyes as all went black.

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy! Wake up already!" Blinking slowly, Lucy yawned and stretched her arms as long as they could go. A pink haired boy and a blue cat were standing in front of her.

"Natsu! How long have I been asleep?" Lucy inquired.

"Quite a long time. Happy and I thought you were dead."

"Aye!" Even though the little cat was talking, Lucy wasn't surprised. Abnormalities like talking cats were commonplace once you joined a mage guild like Fairy Tail.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting for you!" Natsu grinned widely at Lucy, making her smile back. But even though she smiled, Lucy still thought of the dark events that she remembered.

A/N-TOLD YOU I'D MAKE NEW STORIES! TOLD YOU!


	2. Cooking Contest

Chapter 2

A/N-This story happens after Fairy Tail finds out that Lucy is the heiress of the Heartphilia family. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters or the plotline. I'm simply modifying it. And all you readers wanted longer so I gave you longer.

Chattering people milled about at the annual Fairy Tail Bonfire and Barbeque, hungry for food. Mirajane, Fairy Tail's star waitress was known to be a culinary wonder. Chefs practically worshipped her.

Despite all the festivities, Lucy could not enjoy them as her friends did. Instead of being hungry (like Natsu) or fighting (like Natsu), Lucy sat on the outskirts of the party, watching as firelight flickered across faces and bodies of people familiar to her. She saw Levi and Gadjeel dancing (or rather moving) and Jubia trying to make Gray dance with her. Suddenly, a microphone buzzed on, snapping Lucy out of her trance. After patting the mic a few times, Lucy heard the voice of Makarov, the leader of Fairy Tail.

"Sorry for interrupting all the excitement and festivities I see happening. I just wanted to announce the annual Fairy Tail Cook-off! The prize is acknowledgement as the best cook in Magnolia and quite possibly Fiore, which is only if you beat Mirajane, which is, as we all know impossible. Contestants will be cooking 2 dishes and making drinks for 3 judges. I am accepting sign-ups here at the stage." Makarov sounded quite excited which was odd since usually he considered himself above things like cooking.

"Hey! Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu was running towards Lucy. "Since I can't cook and have no interest in cooking, I want you to enter the contest for me!" He stood over her and yelled those words right into her face.

Ignoring his bad breath which smelled like a lavatory stuffed full of garlic (A/N- vampires would have nightmares forever if they smelled that breath!) Lucy replied, "You're not going to make me cook. I'm a princess remember?" Her response was quite tart and immediately after she said that she felt bad.

"I thought you were part of Fairy Tail now! That means you part of the gang! It also means that you can't call yourself a princess anymore," Natsu replied, counterattacking and crushing all of Lucy's points.

"Well I don't care what you say, I'm still not joining!" Lucy promptly turned away from Natsu and started to stalk off.

"But Lucy, you'd get recognized as awesome! I really want you to do this!"

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"For Happy?"

"No."

"Okay what about Makarov?"

"Now you're starting to make no sense at all, Natsu!"

"Please?"

"FINE. But never again." Mad at being forced to do something against her will, Lucy stomped off towards Makarov, who was still standing on the stage, accepting the sign-up requests. When Lucy arrived, the sheet of paper was still empty. Not a single person was willing to go up against "the Demon" (or so she was called!).

"Ahhh Lucy! I knew my favourite rookie would be so brave as to sign up. Many don't expect you to win. But I'll tell you a little secret. I'm rooting for you!" Saying that while eying her breasts did not help Lucy's confidence.

"I'm only doing this because of Natsu you know. I don't expect to win but he does. So now I have to waste my time doing this!" Lucy was fed up. No one knew anything. They were all just annoying.

"Well did you have anything better to do?" Makarov seemed to sense Lucy's bad mood.

"No, but this is still a waste of time!"

"You should probably get ready for the cook off. Max is running it. Go and see him for where you're supposed to be." Still feeling angry, Lucy growled a thanks and walked off to see Max (Fairy Tail's sand mage) as calmly as possible. Max was standing alone which was surprising considering his social standing. Lucy headed towards him like a ship parting waves. Except in this case, she was parting people. Sensing the bad aura around her, people quickly moved out of her path, so she arrived at Max in no time.

"Max, I've signed up for the cook-off. Makarov told me to come see you. Now tell me where I'm supposed to be."

Not wanting to be a bother, Max told her where and escaped from the surrounding area as soon as possible. Lucy kept on walking towards a tent that had been erected for the sole purpose of the cook-off. She went into the tent and put on an apron. Then she surveyed her equipment and made a mental list of all the food she could make. Writing it down on a piece of paper that she "happened" to find handy she wrote down what she would make. Satisfied with her list, Lucy sat down on a chair that was near her. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to find a smiling Mirajane looking down on her. For a second, Lucy's vision shifted. Instead of Mirajane, she saw... her mother. Lilliana's face was smiling down in the perfect picture of happiness. Lucy blinked and Mirajane was back, this time with her face full of concern.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Mirajane smiled but still looked worried.

"I'm fine... Just feeling a little dizzy there." Lucy shook her head and gazed at Mirajane.

"I just wanted to tell you that the cook-off is about to start. You need to get ready." Offering her hand to Lucy, Mirajane pulled her up.

"Thanks. I needed that." Shaking her head one more to clear her mind, Lucy stepped towards her area and stood there ready to cook. Mirajane did the same. The opening of the tent was pulled back revealing the light of the fire and a lot of people. Eager to see this rookie chef get busted by Mirajane, they bustled and jostled closer. The noise was unbearable. It was like being at a heavy metal concert.

"Hello! Welcome to the Fairy Tail Cook-off! Today we have Lucy cooking against Mirajane. Who will win? This exciting match has yet to be decided. The judges today are Gray, Kana and Makarov. Sit back and enjoy the show!" Max's excited voice rang above the noise of the crowd.

The starting gun fired and at that noise, the girls started cooking. Bustling around the kitchen which was well stocked with ingredients, Lucy and Mirajane started cooking. They sped around the kitchen putting beef in the slow cooker and chopping lobster. This procedure continued on for an hour and a half. The end of those 90 minutes was a sight.

Both girls were covered in slime and food products but what they held in their hands was amazing. In Lucy's hands were a tray with tender, juicy beef and mashed potatoes (with gravy!), apple pie, making the air thick with the smell of cinnamon, and a strawberry banana cocktail. In Mirajane's hands were lobster tail and chopped baby carrots, orange chocolate cake, and a banana smoothie. Both looked proud of the outcome. The crowd gasped at the sight of such amazing cuisine (some even fainted). Setting the platters in front of the judges, Lucy and Mirajane both smiled confidently. Each was sure they would win. Kana, Gray and Makarov promptly dug in. After sampling the dishes, the judges got together and talked. Finally Gray stood up and announced, "Us judges cannot decide which of the two contestants food is better, so the award goes to both cooks!" After a stunned silence ensued, there was clapping and cheering and hooting for the new chef who was able to match utensils with Mirajane. Feeling better than she had in a long time, Lucy allowed herself to smile and feel the love of the crowd in front of her.

Lucy nearly collapsed when she reached her room. She was so glad to be back in her warm soft bed. For once Natsu and Happy hadn't invaded her home. Not even bothering to change, Lucy fell on the bed and closed her eyes.

Lucy stepped into the cavernous office. In her hands was a rice ball, one that she had made herself.

"Daddy! I made you a rice ball!" Lucy's voice echoed in the vast space of the room. His silhouette stood at the window, serious and dark.

"I'm working. Go away." His stern voice was one that meant he was serious, like he always was. Disappointed, Lucy turned and walked away, pausing before the door.

"Um..."

"Didn't I tell you you're bothering me Lucy? Cooking will be done by our chefs! If you have time for something like that, go do your studies! Now get out!" Lucy ran out of the room, scared of that shouting voice. That man was her father. He was supposed to be kind to her. Sitting down outside the door, Lucy burst into tears.

It was still night outside when Lucy woke up. That memory... it scared her. Laying back down in her bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Teddy Bear

Lucy's Childhood

Chapter 3

**A/N- I am a horrible author. I haven't updated in so long it's not even funny. It's partially because of all your reviews! I want to make this chapter perfect so I revised it about three times and then changed the plot. I actually didn't figure the entire plot out so I'll have fun with this one! (Spoiler- the pairings are StingxLucy, maybe NatsuxLucy. If you don't know who Sting is because you don't read the manga like I do, then too bad!). Please read and review!**

"Mmm." Lucy cuddled up against something warm, put her arms around it, and moved even closer to it. In her half conscious state, she didn't know that what she was hugging wasn't a stuffed animal.

Coming into Lucy's home was a tradition, except this time he had accidentally fallen into her bed, thanks to the mischievous blue cat that pushed him. He would've gotten out of her bed except she started hugging him really tightly, he couldn't move. Of course he could have set himself on fire but then he would've hurt Lucy, putting her in the hospital and him in Fairy Tail, getting scolded by all of Lucy's little secret admirers (Droy, Jet and Master Makarov, just to name a few), and Erza. The others wouldn't be happy either. Just when he was thinking about seriously setting himself on fire, Lucy woke up fully. Maybe it had something to do with the cold drink that Happy poured on both of them (and then flew away, to land on a chair looking satisfied), or maybe Lucy woke up because she finally realized she was hugging Natsu. Both ways, she was up and she was not happy.

Lucy couldn't believe it. A guy in her bed and on top of that, Natsu? _What a great way to start the day_, she thought. What happened next was inevitable. She jumped out of her bed, causing Natsu to jump up to. Lucy was screaming her head off (she would make a great alarm clock) and Natsu was screaming at her to stop. Lucy raised her hand and slapped Natsu. "You pervert! Get out of my bed! Get out of my house too while you're at it!" Natsu stumbled backwards, slipping on the carpet and landed in a chair. Happy also happened to be in the chair and got squashed as a result.

"It wasn't my fault! You were hugging me like a teddy bear!"

"Shut up! Please get out now! And use the door!" Lucy pointed at said object to emphasize her point. Grumbling, Natsu headed towards the door, with Happy pasted on his butt. _Happy didn't look so happy now_, thought Lucy. Before Natsu reached the door, someone opened it. It just happened to be a very angry landlady.

What happened next was so gruesome I can't put it in writing here. But Natsu and Happy did leave in the end (but their limbs were barely attached).

"Well, I'll leave you too it, but you'll be paying double this month's rent. Oh yes, mail came. Open it quietly or I'll be back." And with those ominous words, the landlady left, throwing the mail on the floor on the way out.

Lucy looked at it. A small, white envelope lay there, blank and unmarked. Only her name was written on it. Picking up the envelope, she opened it and read its contents. With a look of surprise on her face, she slid the message back in to the envelope and went to get changed, leaving it on the table.

**A/N- I wonder what the envelope had inside of it. Hopefully you liked this chapter. I didn't give this too my proof reader, so I don't know how good it is. I just really wanted to update. Please read and review so I can keep on posting! I think it's long enough!**


	4. Followers

Lucy's Childhood- Chapter 4

**A/N- I have been busy doing nothing and then ShiningStellar inspired me to write another chapter! So let's all thank ShiningStellar! Thank you ShiningStellar! And thank you to my friends for helping me! So I do not own Fairy Tail! Enjoy the story and please review! This disclaimer counts for the one that I was missing last chapter! *GASP* Okay NOW enjoy!**

Darkness was their only concealment. Like wolves hunting the defenceless rabbits, they followed the blond girl, Lucy Heartphilia. Their mission was simple: capture the girl from Fairy Tail, and bring her back to Sabertooth for interrogation. They had seen a picture and could identify her even by smell. It would be easy to track her down, even in a crowd. Their lips curled into sneers. It would be soon. (A/N-Ominous!)

It wasn't everyday that Lucy received letters. Normally she was the one writing them. Then again, it wasn't everyday that she thought Natsu was a stuffed animal. There was nothing remotely teddy-bearish about him. After receiving the mysterious letter, Lucy found herself walking down Magnolia's main street in a pink tank top, black mini skirt and knee high black boots. Her whip and her keys were both attached to her belt. As she pushed her way through the throng of people (with most of the single males staring at her), Lucy couldn't help but think about the letter. Was it a love confession? Or a letter from her dead parents? Lucy thought back to what the letter said.

**Lucy-san,**

** Please come to your parents' graves at noon today. Don't be late.**

As much as Lucy wanted to believe that it was a love confession, it was either the supernatural which was highly unlikely, or more likely Natsu and Happy playing a prank on her. But somehow Lucy thought there was something else. _Maybe someone else has found out my true identity as Lucy Heartphilia, heiress of the Heartphilia family fortune_, thought Lucy. But it can't be. Phantom has been staying quiet because Fairy Tail told them to. _But since Fairy Tail wasn't here for the last three years they might have taken advantage of that! _

"Huhh," Lucy sighed. "Lucy-san? That could be anybody! It could be those guys who boat down the river and greet me every time I come home! Or it could be the landlady! It could even be Mirajane! Although why she would send me a letter is sort of strange. I still think that it's Happy and Natsu! Yeah that must be right. So just to stick it in their faces, I won't come! HA!" With those last words, Lucy, feeling a heck of a lot better since she read the letter, walked aimlessly down the street towards Fairy Tail.

**A/N- Done! Please read and review! This is the rising action and I promise the climax and action parts will be here soon. And the memories. We must not forget the memories!**


	5. Rejection

A/N- Thank you to my awesome readers and reviewers! I've been obsessively playing Skyward Sword for Wii and reading random financial books. If you want me to continue this story, I'll feel more likely to update if I get a lot of reviews. So if you liked this story (or hated it) I really want to know that! So leave a review!

Disclaimer- I do not own FT! I don't even own a poster T_T...

The silence was punctuated by a crash. In their frustration, the two shadows who had been trailing the girl, had broken something. They had sent her the letter, but she had ignored it. She was an idiot not to show up, for she had awakened the most brutal creatures in the universe. They ground their teeth. She would not escape again.

The guild, as usual, was in a mess. Lucy, ignoring all of that, walked straight up to Natsu and Happy. _The best approach is a frontal assault_, she thought smiling to herself. Steeling herself, she walked up to Natsu and blurted out," Did you send me a letter telling me to go to the graveyard at noon?" The guild went quiet. Everyone stared at Lucy, making her feel really uncomfortable. Then, almost as if someone had given a signal, they all burst out laughing. "Hey! Stop laughing! This isn't funny," Lucy shouted defensively.

Then Natsu stood up. He looked at Lucy and merely said," You're really pitiful." With those parting words, he turned and walked away, leaving Lucy standing with the raucous laughter of the guild in her ears.

(A/N- All you aspiring authors out there, do not be like me. I was so lazy I skipped the entire day.)

It had been a long day and by now Lucy was tired of it. Ever since that morning when everybody in the guild had laughed at her, it had been a bad day. The noise of the catcalls that some of the mages had made still echoed in her ears. _Fairy Tail can be cruel sometimes_, Lucy thought. _Maybe I should stay away from the guild for now. Take it easy go on a few shopping trips. I do need some new boots..._ Lucy sighed. Spending the whole day writing letters to her mother had really exhausted her. _It's getting really late now. I should probably go to sleep. I'm not going to go back to Fairy Tail until they've apologized!_ With those last thought, Lucy climbed into her bed and fell asleep, not knowing of the danger still to come.

A/N- Yes I know, I'm a bad author. I posted another filler chapter but the climactic part is coming soon. I need to consult with my idea person who helps me a lot in my pursuit of making people happy! So please put up with it and review your anger at me!


	6. Dream

Lucy's Childhood Chapter 6

**A/N- I was on hiatus. Sorry 'bout that, but I've become obsessed with other things... like Deviant art and LoZ. I'm really happy right now, because I saw all the reviews, and decided for all the people who left reviews, I would update. So please continue reviewing and please enjoy!**

She was standing on a sandy beach with the ocean in front of her, stretching on towards the horizon. The sun was setting, staining the sky with blood. Already a few stars were out, shimmering brightly above her. Wherever she was, it didn't look like other people were there. She began to walk, her boots steadily filling with sand. Getting frustrated, she stopped to take them off. As she was bending down and removing them, a voice called out to her.

"Lucy!" It was a familiar voice, one that she had almost forgotten. Lucy turned and saw a blonde woman, dressed elegantly. "Lucy, come and join me! The sunset is very pretty! Won't you join me?"

"Mama," Lucy cried out. "It's been so long! Where's Papa? Is he here with you? I want to tell him something!"

Her mother's expression darkened for a moment, barely noticeable. Speaking softly she said ", That man is an abomination. He hurt you, Lucy and I will never forgive him for that. Besides, he tried to find the location." Layla Heartphilia voice trailed off, almost menacingly. _I wonder what's wrong with Mama... she's never been angry with Papa before. And the location of what? Intriguing... _thought Lucy_. I have to ask her about this! _ Picking up her boot and putting it back on her foot, she ran towards her mother.

Just as she was about to reach Layla, another voice called out. Yet again, it was another familiar voice. "Lucy! Would you like to go on a job with me?" Natsu, smiling widely, had somehow found his way into her dream.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? Get out!" yelled Lucy, while running towards Natsu.

Suddenly he stopped, with an unusually terrified look on his face. Seeing this, Lucy stopped as well.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concern in her voice.

"B-behind you! Lucy, behind you!" he screamed. Turing slowly, she saw it. A giant dragon flying towards her, coming from where her mother had been. Too scared to run, she stood there, terrified, gazing into its eyes, as its jaws opened wide.

The shadows watched as Lucy Heartphilia twitched in her sleep and mumbled something about a dragon.

**A/N- WOOOT! I did it! I wrote a new chapter just for every one! Just in case you forget, please review and show your support for the author!**


End file.
